


Touchin'

by musashee



Series: musashee writes exile aus [2]
Category: EXILE (JPOP)
Genre: M/M, examurai au, i'm not typing "exile in front of their names jfc, please read the original comic first it might clear up a lot on your understanding., what the heck happened to my character list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musashee/pseuds/musashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expressionless ones worries the most inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchin'

Imperial Calender, March 16th, 2718, 1st quarter.

 

"Man I'mma eat yo' food if you ain't coming out." Matsu shouted.  
They only hear the frantic hits on the keyboard.  
Matsu prodded the ceramic plate with his finger and looked at Usa, shugging at him, telling him to go ahead. He took the plate. "Man I'm touching yo' sandwich- Pickin' it up- Bringin' it to mah mouth- Chewin' it-"  
The typing stopped. Loud sigh. "Fine, eat it, shut up. I don't need brunch." The keyboard slapping continued.  
They looked at each other and shrugged.  
"We goin' anywhere today?"  
"Asakusa seems kinda shady recently we shou-"  
The voice came along with the tapping keyboard. "No."  
"Bitch you don't- Fuckin' Majinki's are after us ya think it's safe stayin' here next to a big ol' fuckin' lake?"  
"Man calm down-"  
"Ya think I could stay in this fuckin' van just listening to you beating the shit outta 5 keyboards without makin' a fuckin' tree grow outta the fuckin' ground do ya? I AIN'T GOT THAT TOLERANCE."  
The keyboard slapping stopped and a mug banged on the table from where the keyboards came from. "I don't give a fuck if you ain't got tolerance but you are staying here. You ain't gonna step away from this fucking van until we got something important to do, Matsu. Asakusa's fine, Usa, don't worry."  
"You bitch-"  
"We've been here for 500 years. Calm it man."  
"Damn it I can't take another 500 years here man, Makidai's just looking at his fuckin' monitor 24/7."  
The typing started again and Matsu let out a groan.  
"Yo, we're just gonna walk around Yokohama and see if there's anything fresh..." Usa paused, "Ya need anything? We could go pick it up for ya."  
Matsu grunted, "That hoe don need nuthin-"  
"If they dig up any old tracks at the record store, yes and thank you."  
"'Kay."  
The van got quieter. There was a large thud on the ground outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> finally  
> i  
> post  
> da otp  
> yas  
> not really this is nothing but a beginning  
> welcome to my akira and makidai hell.


End file.
